Alliances Mark II
by Majin Gojira
Summary: An early job for Harry as an Auror was to guard a Wizard Diplomat as he attempted to negotiate with a frightening new group in based in Scotland. But they are in touch with the rest of the world. Updated and edited to reflect critisims and alievate fears.


**Alliances**

**Author:** Majin Gojira

**Crossover:** Massive Merged World: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter, Hellsing, James Bond, Others on a "Spot the Crossover" basis, because I am mean.

**Characters:** Xander Harris, Harry Potter, Gregory Arcturus—OC Wizard Diplomat, James Bond, Sir Integra Hellsing, Others not to be Named here.

**Rating:** PG-13/T

**Summary:** An early job for Harry as an Auror was to guard a Wizard Diplomat as he attempted to negotiate with a frightening new group based in Scotland. But they've already made allies with others…

**Notes:** I blame too many Harry Potter fic that assume that Buffy and Harry Potter can get along without incident, with even the magic being the same. Or that wizards will guide everything. Also, this takes place in the massive crossover universe I've been working on, something similar to Alan Moore's "League of Extraordinary Gentlemen". In other words, there are a lot of crossovers, some altered by the presence of other series, and none of them are explained. But suffice a few of them will be hard to recognize. Besides, that's what the internt is for. Google it!

Further, this is a re-working of the previous Alliances work. There were accurate critisims, and I did not explain the reasons for the reaction as properly as I should have.

* * *

Harry Potter had become an adept Auror in the last few years. Few things rattled his nerves anymore. Sometimes, he could catch a bit of nervousness from his compatriots, other times; the cases themselves could send a chill down his spine.

Today both assaulted him.

The first source was Gregory Arcturus. He was from a minor, but proud family of Wizards that were some of the few remnants of Old Ills that Hermione crusaded against. He still held some prejudices, but was still an effective ambassador, so he was kept on. He was a small man with greased black hair, but he carried himself as though he were a foot taller.

Harry walked at Gregory's Right, while a second, taller, slender Auror, two years Harry's junior, named Percival Ducard. He had worked with Percival on only two prior occasions, and could only really say that he was a decent Auror.

The situation didn't fit right in Harry's mind. He believed that his office was being manipulated, and that he was there as some sort of "Show of Force". 

Given the nature of the new organization, that was entirely the case—but why was Percival there? A clerical error?

The three made their way through the Parliament Building to one of the more secluded meeting rooms. Harry's thoughts were pushed aside once he spotted the two civilians standing in front of the meeting room door.

Or, more accurately, a civilian and a variety of elf Harry had not seen before. The elf in question was especially tall for any elf he'd seen—maybe 5'7". She dressed herself as a human, not at all like other supernatural beings he'd seen. Had Harry known of them, he would have thought she would fit in at a London nightclub with if not for her elfin ears, blue skin and three-fingered hands. Her eyes, he noticed, were pupils-less yellow.

The other woman was something of a miniature titan. She stood about as tall as Hagrid, maybe 7ft tall, but had Asian features in her face and eyes. Her body spoke of someone who spent a good deal of time lifting heavy weights. Well muscled and defined. She, in contrast to her companion, was in a business suit. But even that did little to hide her seemingly stone-hewn body.

"I can't believe you got to come here like this," the Asian giant smiled down at the elf.

"Well, my boss is very casual about such things and—"

"You totally forgot about this gig, didn't ya?"

After a pause, the elf relented, "Yeah."

The amazon laughed deeply before she noticed the three wizards. "Hey, there here," she said in a hushed tone to the elf. Both then stood up straight and placed themselves at either end of the door, standing at attention.

Harry noticed Gregory stiffen and fidget as they approached. Something was scaring him, even with two aurors to guard him.

Harry guessed it was the amazon.

"Ambassador Gregory Arcturus, I presume?" the elf asked.

"Y-Yes," Gregory began, "I am Ambassador Gregory Arcturus. With me are Aurors Percival Ducard and Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter, eh?" the amazon sneered. "Color me unimpressed."

"Didn't he stop some Nazi wannabe six years ago?" the elf asked her associate. Harry assumed she was referring to Voldemort. But, if she was a magical creature, and from Britain by the sound of it, how could she not know of him?

"Ha!" the amazon leaned down to stare Harry in the eye, "I think he'd shit himself if he saw a REAL Nazi. Hell, I'd wager he'd shit himself if he saw a FREAK vampire or a Kreigaffe."

Harry stood his ground for a tense moment. The amazon scoffed again, "I give 'um five minutes."

Harry released the hold on his Wand under his cloak.

"Grace, please don't cause an international incident," The elf placed a hand on the amazon's massive shoulder.

The amazon stood aside, "I'll leave that to them."

"Please," The elf smiled, "excuse Ms. Choi's behavior."

"…For the sake of relations, I shall, but you shall inform your superiors of her behavior," Gregory stated.

"For what good it will do," The elf mumbled.

Gregory eyed her as though she were his house elf caught disobeying an order.

The elf glared back, "Hey, she's not on our payroll," she said indignantly.

The amazon giggled at the outburst.

"Just go in," the elf motioned towards the door.

Percival entered first, followed by Gregory. Harry entered last.

"Your boss is so going to dock you pay, T.J." he heard the amazon remark.

"And what'll yours do?" the elf, T.J., snapped.

Harry did not hear the rest of their exchange, for the door closed behind him harshly.

The room had far more people than was expected by any of the wizards. The man with the eye patch, Alexander Harris, and his body guard, a Slayer, Harry ventured. But there were three others. Two of the others at a long table like Xander. The others stood over their shoulders.

The room itself was closed to the rest of the world. Tall bookcases took up the walls on the left and right. Blinds were brought down over the windows behind the seated ambassadors.

"What is this?" Gregory growled. "We agreed tha—"

"I'm terribly sorry." Xander calmly stated, "But our other English allies insisted that they be present. We attempted to contact you, but we have yet to receive a messenger owl of our own."

"Between the ill mannered servants at the entrance and this, you are not exactly setting this up well." Said Gregory, scowling at the taller man.

"Well, I'm used to Murphy's law getting the better of me." Xander smiled. "If I may introduce the members of this meeting: I assume you know who I am. Uh, Xander Harris, just in case you forgot. With me is one of our top slayers: Satsu Miike."

The slayer bowed slightly, but said nothing. Harry found it odd that this Xander person had no titles. Harry guessed that it may have to do with his origins in America.

"From MI-13," Xander continued, "we have General James Bond. With him is Yomiko Readman, one of his subordinates."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Yomiko bowed slightly.

General Bond did not move.

"Next to them," said Xander "is Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing."

The woman between the two men sat alone smoking a cigar. She did not greet the wizards with one word: "Ambassador."

Harry heard Gregory angrily mumble "Three muggles. Just perfect."

"Where is your bodyguard, Ms. Hellsing?" Gregory asked.

"Sir Hellsing," she corrected, "And he does not feel a need to make his presence known yet."

Harry swallowed hard, but did his best to hide it. Having an enemy he could not measure was not a good thing.

Harry glanced at each of the persons before him.

The man on the left, Alexander Harris, was a muggle. Despite this, he had been combating magical threats since Voldemort fell. Some of the other, older wizards in authority had voiced opinions of obliviating him once he entered England. But those voices were quickly silence when it was demonstrated all the good it was done.

Still, no one wanted the entire world to be populated with people like Harris.

Hidden on her person were several holsters for what, Harry thought, would be bladed weaponry of some sort.

The woman behind Alexander, Satsu Miike, was covered in black body armor—except for the pink cat-eared hat she wore. On her hip was a crossbow holster, the bolts probably behind her, and several closed pouches. Harry could think of several things that could fit in there. Finally, strapped to the Slayer's back was a sword. From the curve, and style of the hilt, he guessed it to be a katana. Though how she was to draw such a long blade eluded him.

Sir Integra Hellsing had, what Harry assumed, to be a single pistol holster. She was also a muggle. She was smaller than the others, but still commanded the scene.

General James Bond (Harry swore that had to be a joke of some kind, or irony that most wizards would not have understood), had at least 3 pistols hidden on his person, and perhaps 5 knives. The fact that he even looked like Sean Connery, albiet darker in skin tone and with obvious scaring peaking out from his uniform, made it even less believable.

Yomiko, Bond's assistant, did not appear to be carrying any weapons—or anything other than slips of paper and books.

That frightened Harry.

"Shall we get to business, then?" Gregory said. He strode over to the table and sat in front of the three muggles and their bodyguards.

Harry took the right position and Percival the left. Harry wanted to keep an eye on Yomiko and Bond.

"Now, we of the Wizarding World, in order to help maintain our secrecy, have made accords with various non-Wizarding organizations across the British Iles for mutual benefit. I assume you have read the terms of the accord?" Gregory had regained much of his composure as he began to speak.

"Yes, I have," Xander answered, "I have also read the accords you have with the Hellsing organization and MI-13."

"You have?" Gregory asked.

"Yes, or rather, the Treaty you have with Hellsing, and the 'unwritten' treaty you have with MI-13," Said Xander.

"And?"

"Well, there are some discrepancies, or, rather problems with the treaty," behind Xander, Satsu shifted, tensing slightly, "mostly in regards to the Slayers themselves. You refer to them as--"

Harry did his best to hide his disgust from his employer, but with a simple eye movement to General Bond, he let the gray-bearded man understand his thoughts as the words were spat out of Xander's mouth.

"Near-Human Magical Being."

Harry Potter was surprised that the word "beast" wasn't used. Then again, the Slayers were in human form. He still took measure of the others reactions.

Only Satsu and Yomiko reacted with brief scowls. General Bond and Sir Integra retained their emotionless facades.

Xander, by contrast, let his anger be known.

Xander growled, "We really cannot abide the dehumanization of 90 of our members in this country."

"Well," Gregory began, "that is how Vampire Slayers are classified by the Ministry of Magic. It is not my department to deal with such grievances. However, I can assure that there are efforts to amend such decisions. I believe an acquaintance of Harry Potter is in the process of such action for other magical beings."

Harry did not like the dismissive manner in which Hermione was referred to, but held his true thoughts on the matter.

"Yes," Harry said, "Hermione Granger is currently working on achieving equal rights for house elves and other magical beings within Wizard society. If she is made aware of your grievance, I'm sure she'll—"

"I'm certain she would," Integra stated.

"Regardless, until such actions are achieved, it will be difficult for us to enter a treaty with you," Xander kept his eyes on Gregory.

"Well, please understand," Gregory responded, "That we cannot really tolerate several hundred super-strong girls running around England without supervision." Gregory chuckled at the notion.

"Actually, they are quite well supervised by several dozen staff members, some of which with UNIT credentials," Xander answered harshly, "and calling them 'little girls' is not exactly the nicest thing to do, Ambassador."

Gregory shifted uncomfortably.

Then it hit Harry. This wasn't a treaty, Gregory and the ministry wanted to dictate terms of surrender. Apparently, they didn't like the resistance this new group was giving them.

And Harry couldn't blame them for it.

"Despite UNITs obvious skill at dealing with…certain phenomena." Gregory began, "They would not be able to secure Wizarding interests."

"Ah, Wizarding Interests," Sir Integra stated. "The same interests that kept you from answering all aid requests?"

"Well," Gregory began, "you can't expect us to drop what we're doing just if you happen to bump your knee."

"I hardly call the bombing of downtown London by Nazi Zeppelins to be a bump on the knee," General Bond growled. Thankfully, if not unervingly, this Bond did not have a Scottish accent.

Gregory hissed, "Because you were so helpful when the Dark Lord rose again!"

Bond roared back, "You didn't even ASK for help!"

"Gentlemen," Sir Integra barked, "this is getting us nowhere. Clearly there have been failings in the past—and it because of those failings that we have interceded in this instance."

"Right you are," Xander added, to no real important effect, until he said, "I didn't even get to the Sorcerer vs. Wizard stuff and the psychic crackdown in this treaty."

Psychic crackdown? Harry wasn't given time to ponder this declaration.

"Please understand," Gregory began, "prophecies are a very delicate matter," Harry couldn't help but wonder about his own prophecy work, "and the ministry—"

"Has to keep it all under their control," Sir Integra interrupted, "like you want the Slayers,"

The flinch on Gregory's face told them all the truth of the matter.

"Sir Hellsing," Gregory stammered, "Do you have any idea what your accusation—"

"I believe the treaty speaks for itself, really. A blatant power grab against a fledgling group that only recently emancipated itself from such domination."

"Well said, Sir Integra," Xander smiled.

"You—arrogant muggle," Gregory's appeasing façade had faded, "I will report this to the minister of magic himself! Expect to have sterner talks in the future, Cow!"

Harry cringed at the developments. Because of the Ministry's short-sightedness and the new minister's blatant attempt to power grab and keep the 'Old Ways' going, bridges were being burnt—perhaps forever.

"Cow?" a voice boomed that chilled Harry to his core, "arrogant? The only arrogance I see is from the Wizards—once again."

A large man with a wide brim hat and duster the color of blood, passed through the wall nearest Percival. He had to be at least 7ft tall, but his presence made him feel much taller. His presence was such that Gregory stood and backed away, placing Harry and Percival between him and the fiend.

"A thousand years of hiding...and it seems they shoved their heads even further up their asses then the last time I saw them." The fiend smiled.

Harry had not been frightened for several years now—not since Hogwarts. Not like this.

"Wow," Xander whistled, "That is an entrance."

"Xander…" Satsu growled.

"Hold on, Satsu, he isn't the enemy, today" Xander's stare was cold, ruthless.

Bond stood up, "Gregory. There is a problem in our world, and you are not helping it. In 1899, Martians landed and nearly burned all of England to the ground—and the wizards did nothing."

"Alien invasions were not specifically covered in the initial treaty." Gregory answered, but Bond continued.

"In 1964, the sea monster Ogra rose from the Tems and wrought a massive trail of destruction right into the heart of London—not 5ft from the entrance to Diagon Alley—and the wizards still did nothing."

"There was nothing we could do against that monster!" Gregory was turning red.

"What? He prevented you from aiding the survivors? From rebuilding homes?" Xander folded his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"We're only responsible for certain magical creatures," Gregory snapped, "such as Dementors and the Loch Ness Monster."

"In 1966," Bond continued, "Aliens captured a specimen of the Loch Ness monster, turned it into a cyborg, with plans on unleashing it on the world. You specifically list the monster as a magical creature yet you did nothing to defend it!"

"Well, they did unleash it in Japan—" Gregory was cut off by Bond. The wizard was now sweating greatly. Harry found himself less comfortable with his position.

"And they did it again in 1975," Bond added, "Bringing it right into the heart of London!"

"But at that time, He Who Must Not Be—"

"And Dr. Moreau got his hands on the beast in 1995." Bond interrupted, "Dr. Moreau. Do you have any idea the kind of havoc he could do with that animal's genetic material?"

"The animal's what?" Gregory blinked.

"And just at the turn of the millennium, we've been hit by the Millenium Groups mass attack on London," Integra growled.

"Hey," Xander added, "What about King Ghidorah?" Bond and Integra looked at the young man sharply, "A Ogrdu-Hem drops in from outer space and nearly destroyed the world! Paris still hasn't rebuilt!"

Xander leaned forward in his chair, "And the Babel Event. World Wide non-magical communications get cut, power gets cut and major cities get trampled by almost a dozen different giant monsters—and you Wizard guys just sleep right through it! I can't think of a more blatant breach of treaty than that. The entire world was at stake, and not in your garden variety apocalypse sort of way."

Xander stood, "Thanks to the worldwide communications breakdown, Buffy Summers mother died, unable to get medical treatment. The fact that you come in now, with abilities that could have saved her—and then for her to learn that in all likelihood, you wouldn't even bother to help a muggle…She will never accept any offer you give for dangling that false hope in front of her and Dawn."

"Don't you know, boy?" The fiend grinned, "King Ghidorah. The Daleks. Yog Sothoth. The Heartless. The Borg. The Sarmaks. Millennium. There are certainly many frightening, deadly things on this world. And wizards, those gifted with power, chose to run and hide like children."

Harry felt the Fiend's stare pierce him as he said, "They are less than dogs."

"And that is why," Now, Sir Integra stood, "We consider you to be in breach of our treaty. We are willing to renegotiate with you, but you will need a large show of good faith for us to acquiesce to any demands you make."

"This…This is an outrage!" Gregory roared, "The minister will not stand by and let this happen!"

"Or you'll what?" Integra lit a cigar, "You're outnumbered, outgunned and 75 of your strongholds are either in or connected to enemy territory that we've already staked out."

"I have Lord Oberon, The Doctor and King Arthur himself on my speed dial," Bond smirked, "With a single phone call: I can have extremely talented strike teams, superhuman warriors and orbital weapons target your major population centers."

"And I happen to know some of the most powerful spell casters on the planet." Xander smiled, "Girls who can re-write the very rules of this planet. So, really, finding your 'unplottable' places won't be very hard."

"And let's not even begin on what conventional methods we could employ," Integra puffed on her cigar.

"The sleeping king is--? We…We will not be intimidated, nor take these insults lightly!" Gregory stammered. Harry was about to say something, but then Gregory drew his wand.

As Gregory drew his wand, two things happened in front of him: the first being Satsu leaping over the table.

The second, as soon as she passed a certain point, Yomiko had flung a hand into the air, carrying a stream of paper, which created a rather ridged wall, cutting off the Wizards from the three organization heads.

Hermione would love to analyze the effectiveness of a paper wall like that, but Harry had other things on his mind, namely, the sword swinging Slayer in front of Gregory.

Not wanting blood to be spilled on his account, Harry quickly drew his own wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted. A rookie mistake, but one he had yet to break the habit of.

The spell jumped to the Slayer's weapon, and jolted the Katana from her hands.

But she didn't miss a beat, and used her air born momentum to strike him in the chest with a powerful kick.

Harry was on the floor, and in pain. He tried to breathe but found it come up short with a spike of pain on his chest. From this position, he saw the Fiend stride from the paper wall, batting Gregory aside with a backhanded slap, sending the poor ambassador to the floor, unconscious.

Harry fought through the pain, to stand up as Satsu retrieved her sword.

He lobbed a stunning spell at the slayer, but she ducked aside, letting the spell splash against the paper wall. Harry wheeled his arm around for a blasting curse aimed at the slayer's feet, but her blade met his wand before he could cast it.

Satsu brought the sword up to his neck as Harry attempted to Apparate, but found himself blocked. He had forgotten about the anti-appartation charms in place around all government buildings as part of the accord. However, Harry's newfound position allowed him to watch the other events unfold around him.

The fiend stepped slowly towards Percival, giving a glance at Harry.

"It's been ages since I fought a wizard," the fiend boomed, "Only a few were very entertaining. I was looking forward to testing myself against a person called "The Boy Who Lived," but the Slayer has robbed me of that pleasure. So do try your best to be a man. Or a monster."

The horror in red grinned, his teeth like a shark's.

Percival lobbed a stunner at him, but the creature was unaffected.

"Stunning? Really?" The fiend mocked, "I thought you would realize the situation your in."

Fangs glimmered in the vampires jaws. Percival threw another spell at the vampire, and he was engulfed in flames.

The vampire stopped in his tracks. With another few flicks, Percival sent an arrow into the vampire's heart.

And he didn't dust. He just stood there.

The vampire's laughter echoed in the room.

"Nice try. That would have worked against a lowly, common vampire," He sneered, "but I am far from that."

Percival stood paralyzed with fear—until he fainted.

"Such swine." The fiend scowled.

Harry scanned the room and found that the blue girl and amazon from the entrance had entered.

"Alucard," The blue girl tilted her body in annoyance, "You sure you didn't kill anyone this time?"

"Ms. Wagner," The fiend, Alucard, smiled, "These wizards barely put up a fight to warrant such actions. I'm shocked you think so little of me."

"You impaled civilians on flagpoles!" The blue girl shouted through gritted teeth.

"They were in the way," Alucard's answered coldly.

The paper barrier folded back into Yomiko's hand. The soldiers reported to their masters after bickering amongst themselves.

"Lower your guard, Satsu" Xander ordered as he and the other leaders approached him.

Harry took a deep breath as the blade was removed from his throat.

"We appear to have you at a disadvantage, Mr. Potter," Bond quipped. "Please understand that we appreciate what you and your fellows are doing to change the prejudices of the Wizarding World, but we cannot wait for them to alter naturally."

"Because of the actions of Millenium, as well as the return of several other threats we thought were long dead," Sir Integra added, "We can no longer wait for the various Wizard Terrorists to reveal themselves naturally, or allow the society to continue to harbor and nurture them."

"So," Xander smiled, assured and friendly, "we do want to negotiate a new, proper treaty. But we will be doing so under UNIT guidelines."

Xander handed him a package of, what Harry guessed, was documents on those guidelines.

"Or," Xander added, "we can go to open war and see the wizarding world nuked to hell. Ya know, whichever."

Though it came off as a joke, Harry was well aware that the threat was very real.

END


End file.
